Lady Montilyet's Morning Routine
by SilaswereWolfie
Summary: Before Skyhold, Josephine wasn't a morning person. She liked staying up till the late hours of the night to work in the most peace and quiet and waking up as late as her work allowed it. Josephine still isn't a morning person but the Lady Inquisitor and her particular workout routines are the best reason to get out of bed early.


Josephine looked over the ramparts of Skyhold towards the snowy mountains that entrenched their fortress. Not for the first time, the copious amount of snow and ice outside surprised her compared to the rather mild interior.

Solas had explained, well theorized more than anything, that perhaps some form of magic was at work here. Elemental magic was in the arsenal of most mages and Maker knew who had built Skyhold and what for.

However the particular nuances of the architecture of their fortunately well fortified stronghold were not what had drawn the ambassador that day.

As she stood on the walls that overlooked the lower courtyard on that chilly morning, she spotter her reason.

From her privileged position atop the rampart and blessing the Maker her remarkable eyesight, she spotted the tall and very…

Oh Josephine felt bad for entertaining such thoughts of their leader but the qunari cut such a powerful, gorgeous figure she couldn't help but let her mind stray in quite unpolite ways.

But truth was, Josephine up on the various ramparts with her trusty papers most of the days. She always aimed to be in whatever location allowed her better view of the Inquisitor.

Adaar liked being up before the workers. She liked carting around large stones to their final position or clear out any debris that were still lying around. Their relatively recent arrival meant work like that was not in short order.

She had once asked the Inquisitor why the odd morning labour when Josephine had chanced on her one morning after another all nighter.

The reply had been "It keeps me focused, Lady Josephine, and balanced. Nothing like hard work to soothe the turbulent mind." and she had conceded it was a fair point to make.

Yet what had drawn her back after that day were issues of a completely different nature.

In just pants, sturdy boots and a sleeveless undershirt whose arms seemed to have simply frayed away from the top due to intense use, Adaar dressed simple for her morning ritual

It was not the finery the nobles and wealthy merchants pranced around with. It was not polished and polite, designed to make an impression but the rawness of it captivated her. The utter utilitarian attire reminded her of the sailors in Antiva City that populated the docks that carried merchandise to and from the ships.

However, simple misplaced homesickness did not account for why she sat time and time again on cold mornings in fortunate view of the Inquisitor. Especially when she was a night person thank you very much.

They had first met months ago and she knew she could lie to everyone but herself so didn't even bother trying to convince herself she didn't find their illustrious leader quite attractive or deny they were growing closer by the day.

Armed with that knowledge, she allowed herself to think back on some of the art lessons papa had taught her in her youth. Little Josie had fostered her father's fondness for anatomy and kinetics and even now she indulged in some studies from time to time.

how could she not when she was surrounded by such amazing specimens?

She kept those sketches very very private. A lot of them featured a tall, chiseled qunari who was certainly not the Iron Bull and her embarrassment would kill her if anyone found out.

Lady Adaar made lifting enormous rocks seem so easy, so fluid, so effortless. The initial lift made the cloth of her pants strain against her thighs and calves and Josephine would never tire of seeing the brief flash of power in the suddenly highlighted muscles. It was a passing tone before the focus shifted to her upper body and the heavy stone was lifted up above her head and settled on her wide back.

From there biceps bulged, large and capable, and in tandem with sturdy shoulders, carried it across the yard.

The motions were practiced and precise. The tall woman did not stumble nor did she waste motion lifting or moving the blocks and it was glorious.

The display of bodily prowess captivated Josephine, to be sure. However, she was on those ramparts everyday also because of the beauty of those motions.

Once she had attended a fête where the host had exhibited a red lion from the Frostbacks. It had the sole purpose of exalting her hunting prowess and the scandal it had been when it was revealed the duchess had not hunted that particular beast kept the court going for days.

But Josephine's artist heart had rejoiced. It wasn't everyday she had an opportunity to study a great feline quite so up close.

The way the large cat had prowled was magnificent. Each of its steps a graceful calculation of intent, the strong muscles coiling and uncoiling that revealed great power but also exquisite control.

She saw the same thing in Adaar. The same grace that clashed with enormous power and the contrast was maddeningly attractive. Not to mention the Inquisitor was a silver tongued leader and quite intellectually capable.

Even though she lacked Josephine's formal education, the qunari had the thirst for hunger of a scholar.

Adaar enjoyed asking her about Antiva and all the other places she had travelled to. She soaked up all her experiences and in exchange the qunari regaled her with stories from her mercenary group.

It was one of the moments of her day she enjoyed the best, when the Inquisitor would stop by her desk and they'd trade stories. Funny how something she had started doing out of sense of duty turned into something she enjoyed.

In the beggining it had been a way to get to know the mettle of this stranger they had brought into their fold but now it was genuine interest.

The other good moment of her day was exactly what she was doing now.

Adaar settled yet another block on the neat pile by the support beam and stopped a second to catch her breath. A fine sheen of sweat making her skin glow in the early morning sun and Josephine sighed at the sight.

She looked up to the ramparts and spotted her. A big smile quickly settled onto her features and she waved up at her, prompting the ambassador to reply in kind.

Josephine bit her lower lip and looked away, smiling. When she looked back, the Herald of Andraste was showing any faithful that might walk by her proficiency for very heavy weapons.

Despite the more agreeable weather inside, it was still very much winter cold. Yet the tall qunari had removed her already thin top and all that remained was a band of cloth across her chest.

Her eyebrows shot up almost past her hairline, this was a first but oh Maker she hoped it certainly wasn't the last.

The red lion comparison felt even more apt now. Most of Adaar's chest was exposed, a glorious expanse of carved muscle that rippled with every motion.

She was enticing like a nevarran warrior statue. Their artists were known for sculpting figures of great physical prowess in dynamic, almost moving poses.

It was quite the contrast with the orlesian sculpting she had seen most of her life. It depicted whatever beauty standard was in effect in placid, moderate poses but those had always failed to hold her interest for long.

Josephine tried to scribble and focus on whatever papers were in front of her but she found it to be a colossal task . Progressively her hand strayed from signatures and reports to the striking woman on the courtyard.

A small caw broke her focus and she looked to the hefty black bird peering with keen curiosity at her.

"Oh, Ser bird, run along now and please don't inform your mistress of my every move." It cawed at her again, a little more conversationally this time, and she caressed its head with a careful hand.

"He does not need to. I am never far, Josie." Josephine jumped back a bit, clearly startled by Leliana's sudden appearance.

"Maker! How long have you been there?!" She huffed, setting a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Enough time, Josie. I see you have found a rather interesting subject for your...what is it you call them, again? Studies?" The ambassador nodded, slapping all the important documents in front of the half finished sketch of Adaar shedding her top and with much tighter pants than the ones she was currently wearing.

She did her best to contain the spread of the blush on her face and neck but it was of no use.

"Not a word, Leli." Leliana regarded her with an enigmatic smile and chuckled.

"Very true to life, you are a talented artist. Though perhaps, some liberties were taken no? I'm sure our leader would gladly pose for you in those same clothes and quite certain you needn't ask much."

"That is scandalous! Asking Lady Adaar for such a thing…" Not that she hadn't considered it often lately but she wasn't about to tell her friend that. "What breach in decorum would that be? Then I'd have maman send the strictest etiquette tutor from Val Royeaux just to lecture me, I'm sure."

Leliana laughed and shook her head. "Never change, Josie." Her face changed from jovial to a neutral expression and Josephine knew that was code for an important communication. "But please be careful, as much as I do like our Lady Inquisitor. I'd loath to see you hurt, yes?"

A quick look over the rampart revealed Adaar was looking at them talk and the ambassador frowned at the guarded and closed off smile the qunari was giving them. After an exchange of polite nods from Leliana and Adaar, the tall woman redressed her top and continued her work.

Banishing the will to smack the bard with her noteboard, she rolled her eyes and huffed slightly.

"It seems I will get nothing done, I'll be resting in my quarters until mid afternoon. Antivan contracts tend to keep me up all night and I'd rather give my best to Duchess Reynard, as is expected." Josephine bowed and Leliana watched her go back inside the fortress walls, away from demonstrating giants.

Good.

Her old friend had too great a fondness for _anatomy._


End file.
